Forbidden Love
by shenna45
Summary: Persona 4. If you haven't gotten to the part where you save Naoto, DON'T read, lest you like to spoil stuff for your self... Anyway, Just a series of one shots between Adachi and Shirogane. Don't like? Then, by all means, be my guest and don't read.
1. Something

**A/N: **WOOHOO! I'm back, but this time, it's for persona 4! (thank god! :D) and uhm…yeah… And BEWARE: It has spilers from when you rescue Naoto, so, if your not there yet, don't read it. But if you like to spoil it, go right ahead! :D I'm not stopping ya, since I like to spoil stuff for people. (but, for myself, I havn't even gotten to the second floor of the secret base yet...^^; But, I watched my bro play, which..yeah. I'll shut up...)

So, how did I come up with this.. Adachi… Naoto pairing? Well.. it was my birthday weekend when I wrote this (along with 2 other chapters) and uhm.. my brother was playing persona 4… And he was at the part the very last part, for the normal ending… and stuff… and since, by then, I had realized I feel for Adachi! :D and I... strangely enough, BEFORE I knew about Naoto's secret (about being a girl) I had a major crush on "Him". Now don't tell anyone, cuz my friends already make fun of me for that. D; but uhm… idk.. I was writing it on my awesome new Ds Lite I got for my b-day, and I told my brother about it, and he thought I was completely crazy, and that I needed help for making a fanfic with a pairing like that…D; But, hey, Naoto is uhm… nvm… and Adachi is pretty hot~ so, why not put them together~?

But, uhm… yeah… it may seem a bit OOC at parts for Naoto…D; idk. But yeah. And all this is is a series of one shots (**REALLY SHORT**~) between the two. :D and since lets see… I have no idea how old Adachi is…like 18-25? And Naoto is around 15-16.. it's sorta like a forbidden love… in a certain way, IF you get what I'm saying~ (well, I know it is in the US at least…D; or… idk, I just lost my self)

ANYWAY, I quit with the explaining! D just enjoy, and ask questions and I'll answer them in the next one shots chapter. K? good. Now enjoy forbidden love. D

**DISCLAIMER**: Tohru and Shirogane belong to Atlus, sadly enough… and I don't own them… but… if adachi was real… and just given me a few more days… xD I COULD HAVE HIM! :D but… idk if that belongs here…^^; anyways, enjoy and R&R, baiz!

* * *

[Chapter 1: Something…]

"Adachi~!" I called out as I quickly walked over to him.

"Hey Naoto." His smile was as cute as ever. "Anything new?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I shook my head. "Nope!" We both knew all too well that nothing exciting would happen in this extremely rural town of Inaba. A small smile appeared on my face. "Well…. There might be _something_…." I emphasized the _something_ to get him more interested in it.

His smile widened. Seems like I sparked his curiosity. "And what might that something be?"

I pulled him close by his crooked tie. "That, my dear Tohru-sama…." I smirked as I took a step back. "… Is something you'll have to find out about later~!"

I heard a slight grunt come from him. "Fine. My break will be in about 10…. 5 minutes…?" He said while looking up to his left. I smiled and pulled him close. His soft lips met with mine in a sweet, yet gentle kiss.

Just when he licked my lip, trying to gain entrance, I pulled away. I quickly straightened his tie and smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll be waiting… Won't I?"

* * *

**A/N: **ok, that's it. Now back away from the really short one shot. :D

Told ya it was short… really short… But it's still good all the same, right? :D

And I tried to make it so that you would just have to guess what would happen in the end! :D

Evil me…. Evil me…

Anyway, R&R, and wait till I put up the next one shot, which is a little longer than this one, I assure you, up. K?

OH! And… Since I'm working diligently on these chapters, I won't hold them for hostage like I did the other ones, which I still have yet to explain to the other people but yeah… Chapters will be released in like 3 day intervals (YAY~ FOR MIDTERMS I'M SO GONNA FAIL~ :D) Lest something come up, or I don't have another one shot to put up due to my writers block. D; yeah…

Baiz~ :D


	2. Suprise!

**A/N:** Ok, I'm back again! And with the next One shot in this series of one shots…:D

Uhm… I don't know what to say…? :/ but uhm… questions go here:

OH YEAH! UPDATE: Adachi is apparently (this year) 25, but is 27 when the whole persona things take place. ^^; sorta found that out one night when I was ogling over a pic of him…D;

QUESTIONS BOX:

1. _The problem, though, is that Adachi is a sadistic bastard with a persecution complex._

_He's just...not exactly a sympathetic character. At all. -__Darkforce222_

Ok. I know that much. But, y'know, if I were to really tell you about what was on my mind at this very moment (nothing bad, I assure you)… I'd spoil the whole story for you… and I don't like spoiling my stories… especially when other people want to know…D; But, I can tell you this much.

When you first meet Adachi, he seems like a really cute… goofy… detective like guy… who works along side Dojima ( ) right? And like, over the time, he just builds that… that character of a completely normal guy… and a guy who's completely devoted to his partner (if only it were THAT way~) but still. So, like when December comes around, and you learn about this stuff about him, it's like, well, I can say for me, and maybe a few other people, you just don't want to believe that he actually did that. You want to believe that he's still that same old… innocent.. guy who just so happened to go soo well with Dojima in… nvm… but still! And it just makes you sad. It's sort of like, if you love someone, and they seem innocent to you, and to other people, and then they end up like, killing 50 billion people… you're like shocked, but at the same time, you don't want to believe that, y'know? And I'm going to have to cut this short, but simply put: I've planned on incorporating that into the series of one shots. Since, at the moment… I don't know if I can tell you, but if you want to know more, then, I'll be glad to tell you more… ^^;

Ok….on with the story….

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS OWNS ADACHI TOHRU AND SHIROGANE NAOTO! D GOT IT! D good. :D

* * *

[Chapter 2: Surprise!]

"Tohru-sama!" I smiled as he walked in through the door.

"Hey…" He walked over to me and kissed me gently. His expression was sort of… off, I guess one would say.

I looked at him curiously. "What's wrong…?" It wasn't normal for him to come home like this. I stepped closer to him and adjusted his tie before deciding it would be better to just take it off.

He looked up to the left, as if he was thinking of something that would avert my attention from him. Apparently, he couldn't think of anything when he said. "Nothing." He just shrugged it off and looked over my shoulder and into the pot that contained some goopy purple stuff. His eye twitched as a response. "What's…That….!?" He asked, pointing to the stuff that now seemed to be emitting a strange odor…

My eyes grew wide, and my face turned a bright red. "I was trying to make some dinn--…" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized he changed the topic. "Hey! Tell me what's wrong first! Or… Or you won't get any of these fabulous cabbage rolls I made for dinner! "

"I'd be happy if you spared me from eating that… Stuff… that doesn't look… and I bet taste, anything like cabbage." He stifled a laugh.

I pouted. "Fine!" I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. Surely this would get his attention and he'd have no choice but to tell me what was up.

Soon enough, there was a gentle knock at my door, along with a few muffled sounds. "Naoto…." He sounded a bit sorry. "Open up… Please…?"

I remained silent.

"I'll tell ya what happened today~!"

Liar. I knew I should have, but I opened the door anyway. "Toh--!"

"**SURPRISE**!"

"Wha--… Huh?" I looked around the room. Surely enough, every one was crowded inside of the living room. Dokima, Nanako, Souji, Chie, Yukiko, Kanju, Rise, Yosuke, and Teddie, along with a few other people from the station were all there. My face turned a crimson red, but I smiled nonetheless. "You guys…!" I turned towards Adachi. "A-da-chi Toh-ru…!" My voice has a hint of anger in it, and my smile went somewhat demented. "Come with me…" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room and shut the door behind us.

"N-Naoto…?" He sounded scared.

"Shut up." I jumped into his arms after I said that and pressed my lips against his. "Thank you…" I whispered. I was happy that he remembered my birthday.

He smiled. "Love you…"

"Love you too~!" I gave him a quick kiss before I opened the door. "Let's go get some cake… Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that's the end of the second one shot. How'd you like it? :D

Oh, and to let you know, no one knows that Naoto is a girl yet… only Adachi does… but, you'll find out how he found out in a later one shot…:D (More like in the…4th one…? And possibly going on into the 5th one? :3)

Anyway, R&R! night.


	3. Out of it

**A/N: **BACK AGAIN! :D and with another installment of a one shot. :D Nothing much to say really.. .so uhm… enjoy~

QUESTIONS BOX:

_'s his wannabe-BFF/fanboy Namatame, tho? :P-_Roxius

Uhm… I think he'll come later on in the series…? I haven't really decided yet~ :/ But I think he will be… ~ :D

It's been saved for the next one shot…~ so..yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Adachi, Dojima (sadly enough) or neither Naoto… nor do I own Inaba… since it belongs to Japan…

ENJOY

* * *

[Chapter 3: Out of it…]

The light shone brightly through the cracks in the window. I let out a tired moan before rolling over. I looked over at Adachi who was sleeping peacefully. "Tohru…" I ran my and through his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. A small smile appeared on his face. "Morning Naoto…"

"Morning Tohru…" I crawled out of bed and pulled on my skinny blue jeans. My gaze shifted in his direction. And like always, he went right back to sleep. I long sigh escaped my mouth, but I decided to let it pass since he was up all night… And… He is getting old…

Once I finished getting ready, I quickly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. I made two bowls of cereal, since it was the only thing I could really make, before running back to the room. I slipped inside and walked towards the bed. "Tohru… Time to get up… Now…"

A head emerged from the sea of pillows and blankets. "Ngh…"

I climbed on top of the bed and straddled his stomach... Well… At least I thought it was his stomach… "Get up! Get up! Get up!" I gently pounded on his stomach repeatedly.

I was suddenly pushed off the bed. "God Damn it! I'm up!" His expression was… That of an insane persons (And sort of sexy too~).

I didn't know what to do… How to react… "A-Adachi…?" I tried to get up so I could think of what to do, or something.

"Get away from me!" He shouted.

"I-I…"

His expression suddenly softened. "Oh god… Naoto…" He quickly got out of bed and tried to crawl towards me. "I-I'm…"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure if the same thing would happen again. "Just…" I shook my head once more before I stood up and walked out. Besides… it was time to leave for the station anyway.

* * *

"Oh… There you are Shirogane…" Dojima-san said as he slowly made his way towards me with a file in his hand.

"Hmmm….?" I stopped and leaned against the wall. "Another case I presume…?"

"Well… You're somewhat close…" He opened the folder and took out a piece of paper. "You were apparently the only one who was suited for the case…" He handed me the paper. "Your job for today is to go to an elementary school. Pretty Simple, eh…?"

I blinked a couple times. "An elementary school…?" I wasn't too sure I heard him correctly. I mean, I'm a detective… not a baby sitter.

"Yeah…" He thought for a moment. "Really all you have to do is go in and tell them what you do… And maybe answer some questions along the way. That's all."

"Ok… And will I be doing this job alone…?"

"Yes." He handed me the folder. "Now off you go~!" He pushed me away and made an awfully quick escape.

Though it seemed like an easy task… I couldn't help but feel that they set me up…

* * *

"Hello. I'm Shirogane Naoto and I'm a junior detective." I said to the crowd of students. It's one thing to be talking in front of grade schoolers, but it's completely different when you're talking to kindergarteners. I let out a quick sigh before returning to what I was saying. "I attend Yasogami High as a first year and I live with… I mean, I live alone…"

"Oh, that's nice…. Isn't it class…?" The young looking teacher said to her somewhat equally young students. She turned back to me. "Is there anything else you might like to add…?"

I shook my head. "No ma'a--…!" I was cut off when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry I'm late… There were a few things I had to--… Naoto-kun…?" Adachi said, looking quite confused.

To tell the truth, I was just as confused as he was. Especially since Dojima said I'd be working on this… Case… Alone…

I turned my head and pulled my hat down over my eyes. "Well, it was nice of you to have me, but--…!"

"Oh, please…! Why don't you stay a bit longer…?"

"Umm… Ok…?" I decided it would do me best if I remained silent, so I took a seat in the far corner… The farthest I could get from Adachi.

"Look class…! We have another guest… Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

Adachi scratched the back of his neck. "Ok… I'm Adachi…. And I work as a detective. I live with Nao--…" He stopped short when he saw my expression. "I-I mean… I live alone… And I like to throw peo--… Er… Umm… Throw away trash with other people in Inaba! Y'know, nothings better than community service!" He made an unconvincing arm movement that matched his unconvincing speech perfectly. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Yes… Mr. Shirogane…?"

I stopped and looked up. "It's nothing!" I said, trying not to laugh again since she thought I was a boy.

A familiar laugh came from the front of the class. "Haha, good one! Right Nao—Shirogane?"

"Y-yea—Hmph!" I stopped when I realized he was talking to me. I quickly turned my head.

"Oh…" He stopped and he slowly made his way up me. "Look… What happened thi--…."

"No… I don't wa--…!" I was cut off by the teacher.

"Why don't you hear him out…? It's a good way to resolve conflicts or misunderstandings… Right class…?" The students nodded their heads.

I was reluctant, so I lowered my head. "Fine…" I whispered softly.

"… This morning…I'm sorry… I was…. Sort of… Out of it… So… I'm sorry if I scared you…" He looked down, causing me to look up. "So, do you forgive me…?"

I stayed silent. I didn't know if I should or not.

"God damn it Nao—…!" His lips suddenly collided with mine. I was shocked… I didn't know what to do… So I decided to kiss him back until…

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The students in the class chimed in when they saw us kiss.

We both pulled away rather quickly, our faces a crimson red, just then realizing that they thought I was a guy and that would mean Adachi… No… I mean Tohru was… My forbidden lover…. Even though he was in a way, but not this one!

"We uh… Have to go now… Bye!" Tohru said quickly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

"Seems like they made up!" I could hear Dojima-san say when he saw us walking in the station laughing a smiling. "Must be nice being young… And having a best friend like that…"

* * *

**A/N:** OK! That's the end. Rather long for my third one shot… :D so, what'cha think? Oh, and no one knows that they're going out either... they just think they're like the best of friends... :D I tried to think of like something that would go along with the whole exposition… rising action.. climax…falling action… and then the resolution.. you know… I learned it in lang. arts last year, and I thought… why not apply it while writing this…? Anyway, was it good, so-so.. or it was like a hobo's crusty feet? :/ R&R! :D and nights oh… and NO FLAMMING. God… you…just…don't know…..no… you wouldn't know… how much… nvm… just…r and r… and wait till Friday for the next chapter…


	4. Promise Pt 1

**A/N:** Ok… I know the days might be off a bit… but in this one shot series, Adachi meets Naoto on the second day she's there. K? Just so you guys don't flame me and be all like "OMG! LIKE HE MET HER ON THE SAME DAY THAT SHE GOT THERE IDOIT! SO YOU BETTER EFFIN CHANGE IT YOU BAMA! D"

Yeah… random.. I know… but to tell you the truth… I… I might… reconsider my whole…. Career of writing stories… I don't know if I'll continue… I know I know, I shouldn't get so worked up over just a simple flame… but it made me rethink a lot of things… but I most likely will… But… let's just say I'm going to take a little break from things. K? So.. it won't be permanent… I just… need to get some things in order… like Naoto's personality… ^^; And I have a shit load of work to do in school. But I'll still try to update on that normal 3-day schedule… :D..unless I get writers block…

Oh! And this chapter… one shot is dedicated to Ms. Pierre Bouvier. Why? Because she's like… totally awesome like that. And cuz she likes my stories… and leaves positive reviews.. Unlike some jerk wads... whose names I won't mention…:3

**Disclaimer:** I wish… I wish.. but I love this song… :D but… I may love this song… and may have to be sent to rehab because of my addiction to persona 4… I don't own it. D; Atlus does. And I don't have the money to get it… since I just spent $85(the most I've ever spent at once) on cosplay for a convention…D; so…yeah… maybe when I get rich and famous… or when I release persona 5873385y283y5628263~ :D

On with the story…

OH~ and this is like a flash back to when Adachi first met Naoto and found out she was a girl…:D yeah! I just spoiled it for you! :D

* * *

[Promise... Pt. 1]

"Ngh…" I mumbled as I sleepily walked into the station.

"Morning Shirogane!" Dojima-san yelled quite loudly. I mean, seriously: it's only my second day in Inaba, yet alone, on the job, and to add to it, it's still six effin thirty in the morning!

"Morni--…" My voice trailed off as I made my way to my desk, which I apparently had to share with someone else… I think his name was_… _Kyabeiji? I couldn't really care less; besides, he wasn't around yesterday when I came around but…

"Adachi!" I heard Dojima-san say. So Adachi was his name… I'll have to remember that… A rather thin looking guy walked into the station. He had short black hair and whatnot, but his tie. Ohmigod. It was crooked, and gave off the impression that no matter how hard you tried to fix it, it would never be straight. But…he was rather kind of…

"Y-yes D-Dojima-san…?" He said, rather scared.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking… this time around at least…" He ran his hand through his short hair. "I just wanted to tell you about your new desk mate… well, temporary desk mate… for the time being."

Adachi turned towards e, showing off his goofy smile. "You must be Shirogane, am I correct?" Yes. He was in fact, rather cute.

I slowly nodded my head before pulling my hat down to cover my eyes. "Y-yes. And you must be Adachi Tohru…"

His goofy smile grew even wider. "Nice to meet ya." He held out his hand, and I reluctantly shook it. He took a seat next to me, though…. He was a bit too close for comfort… but I didn't mind too much.

Silence filled the room as we both sat there. We occasionally stole glances at each other, but they never lasted more than a few seconds.

Finally, someone decided to break the silence. "Say… Adachi…" Adachi's face lit up when he heard his partner call out to him. "Why don't you go take Shirogane with you while you go fetch me some coffee?"

"Y-Yeah… sure…" He stood up and looked over at me. "Get's get going…"

I nodded my head ever-so-slightly before standing up myself and slowly trailing behind him.

* * *

We somehow ended up in the Southern part of the Central Shopping District. It was still quite silent between us, either because we didn't know what to say, or we were both afraid to say something first.

I stared off into the distance, not really paying attention to when he suddenly stopped.

He looked over his shoulder at me when I accidentally bumped into him. His smile, that I officially deemed "cute", showed up again. "Let's stop here for a bit…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shrine.

My face was a crimson color as we neared the steps that led to the offering box. I mean, he's a guy, and people supposedly think that I'm a guy, and yet he's holding my hand as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Seriously, it'd be bad if people walked by, they would definitely get the wrong idea.

He sat down on the steps, and pulled me down with him. "So… Shirogane…"

I looked up at him from the corner of my eye, not wanting him to see me blushing. "Hmm…?"

He was silent for a while, so I assumed that he was trying to think of something to say. "What's your favorite food…?"

"What's yours?" I didn't feel like answering such a pointless question, so I just turned it back to him.

"Cabbage." He said, rather… excitedly.

"Interesting…" I couldn't think of anything else to say, that wouldn't' seem either like an interrogation… or like I was a stalker…

The air around us suddenly grew silent… Till the sound of wambling could be herd, startling the both of us. My face turned a shade of red when I realized it was my stomach that did that.

Adachi chuckled. "Haha. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat? Do cabbage rolls sound good?"

I pulled my hat lower in an attempt to hide my flushed face. "Y-yeah…" He smiled and his grip on my hand tighten slightly. Maybe he was still unaware of the fact that we were still holding hands…

* * *

We arrived at the grocery store in Junes shortly after… and still, apparently holding hands. As we made out way to the produce section we received a few wired stares from other people.

"Hmmm…. I wonder why they're staring…" He looked around for a reason why. His eyes grew wide and his face turned a bright crimson color when he realized we were holding hands. "Oh… shit…" He quickly pulled his hand away, and tried to laugh it off. Apparently, it didn't work very well. "Let's just get the cabbage…"

* * *

We stepped inside of his apartment, rather… slowly. I'm guessing it was because he didn't want to return to work yet. I could understand.

"Well, here's the kitchen…" He showed me the way to the kitchen after we removed out shoes.

While he continued to talk, my eyes wandered around the rest of the house. Two bedrooms. Barely… well… more like an unfurnished living room and I guess there was a bathroom located amongst those 3 doors.

"So…" I turned around and looked over at Adachi who was already dressed in an apron. To tell the truth… It sort of fit him perfectly. He passed me one and I put it on quickly. "Should we start?"

My eyes scanned the ingredients splayed across the table and nodded. "Yeah so… what comes first…?"

"Well…" He clasped his hands together before wandering towards the table. "Let's put the salt, milk, egg, pepper, oil, and crumbs in with the meat… Then we have to knead it…"

I nodded and reached for the egg right when he did. Our hands brushed against each others slightly.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! You go ahead. I'll get something else…" We both said in unison, our faces were slightly flushed.

"I'll… u-umm… put in the crumbs!" I reached for the crumbs and put it in the bowl containing the minced meat. He followed suit with the egg and oil.

After about 10 minutes or so, we finally got all the ingredients in the bowl.

"We… Knead it together now…?" I asked about to reach in to knead it.

He nodded. "You.. Know how to, right?"

I nodded unsurely. "Y-yeah…" I lied. My hand shakily went into the bowl and I somehow mixed it, instead of kneading it.

A long, loud sigh came from behind me, followed by a chuckle. "Here…" He stood behind me, causing my face to become red, and put his hands on mine. "You go like this…" He moved my hand in one direction, then in another. So, this was how you knead stuff…"You can do it on your own now, right?" His hot breath on the back of my neck sent a chill down my spine. He moved his hands from mine and on to the counter, but still stayed behind me, watching over my shoulder.

I tried hard to ignore his presence, but it was just too difficult. W-was he attracted to me or something…? But… If he was, then he would've known I was a girl… I looked down at my chest and the binding seemed to be doing it's job. My hat was covering my eyes and I tried my best to disguise my voice… Unless… He was… My cheeks grew hotter by the second.

He noticed. "Whoa… Shirogane-kun… are you ok?" He grabbed on to my shoulders and gave me a little shake.

My gaze went to the side. "Y-yeah… Just zoned out a bit…" I flashed him a fake unsure smile.

He didn't seem to buy it. "Here, let me take over then… You can take care of the cabbage…" He took my spot in front of the bowl of meat, and I stationed myself in front of the stove. The cabbage leaves and the water were already in the pot… All I had to do was cook it right? Seemed simple enough.

I reached for the dial and turned on the stove. Yeah… This was going to be a piece of cake. I didn't need a cookbook to do something as simple as boiling cabbage leaves.

I let the cabbage boil and completely averted my attention to Adachi who was busy kneading away. I smiled slightly. He looked cute when he was cooking. He looked over at my and flashed off his goofy smile. But it soon turned into a look of shock. "S-Shirogane… The… The cabbage…" He pointed towards the pot. And surely enough, the water was at the brim, just barely spilling out of the pot.

I didn't know what to do. I turned the dial to the left, thinking it would turn off… Too bad I was way off. The water spilled over the top and got on the stove, putting out the flame. But it didn't stop there… It continued to creep towards the edge at such a frightening rate. Though, of course, I didn't notice, since I was too caught up on the fact that the fire went out.

Suddenly, I felt something hot, but not too hot, on my stomach. I looked down. The water from the pot had gotten on me. My fist reaction was to take off the apron so I could assess the damage. The upper half of my pants and the lower part of my shirt were soaked. And to make things worse… I wasn't wearing my normal blue coat over my white shirt… (I'm pretty sure you get the picture.)

"Shit…" Adachi rushed over and then immediately looked away. His face was flushed. "W-why don't you c-change your clothes…" He pointed in the direction of a door on the wall, which I assumed was the bathroom. "You c-can use my s-shower if you'd like…" He walked in the direction of another door to the immediate right. "I-I'll go get you a change of c-clothes…"

* * *

I stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on my now somewhat chilled body. Besides, it wasn't an everyday thing for the really cute guy you work with to allow you to use their shower.

There was a sudden cool breeze, but I just shrugged it off. Must've been a draft or something… I'll be sure to mention it to him later.

I let the water run on my face once more before I turned to get that cute strawberry scented shampoo that he seemed to use.

Hmm… I could've sworn it was here just a second ago…

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a baggy pear of pants and a white button up shirt. I had the towel I used to dry my hair off around my shoulders, since I couldn't wear the binding, since that too, got wet in the cabbage incident. Hopefully, the towel would do for a while.

My eyes scanned the area for Adachi since I wanted to thank him for letting me use his shower. When I was him, he was sitting on the lone couch, head buried in his hands, and I could tell just from the way he was acting… he was blushing profusely, and hiding something… I walked over to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Adachi-san… Thank you for letting me use your shower."

He looked up, but immediately looked back down. "Y-yeah… No p-problem…" Even though we had known each other for only a few hours, I just knew something was up.

"I-Is there something bothering you Adachi-san?"

It took him a while, but he finally looked up at me. He bit his lip and averted his gaze towards the ground. "I-I don't know how to phrase this… so I'll just be straight forward with you…" He looked back up at me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "S-Shirogane-kun…" Before I knew it, he leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine in an awkward kiss.

I just sat there, my eyes wide in shock, unable to move.

He pulled away. His expression was serious. "You're a girl, aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N:** OH! TAKE THAT! It's the end of the one shot for now. :D I know… I think this has been turned into a two-shot. xD or… not.. idk.. :D But.. what do you think will happen next? Hmm…? You tell me. :D (I expect to see what you think in the reviews. :D)

But to tell you the truth, I don't think this was such a good chapter. Oneshot.. whatnot. Yeah, I had like 50 billion people at school read it… but still…D;

Anyway, read and review, no flames please. I have too much on my work load to even think about reading flames. Constructive criticism is ok though. Just as long as it isn't in the shape of a flame. And Yeah, I know. It's SOOO OOC. But it's not my fault… just deal with it. Since I bet I'm dealing with some hardcore persona fans. (Sorry to those who aren't. And those who are… and those who are working their way up to becoming one.) It's just that, not everything I write will be in character, and by it being OOC, I can easily communicate my ideas to ya. So, I suggest those die-hard persona fans, might as well stop reading here. So, don't flame me. Cuz, I just hate it when people degrade my work, and it just makes me want to go over to that person who flamed me, and torture them like how envy is torturing Winry in my "Failed hope" fic. (located in the FMA section.)

But, in other news… I wrote my first crackfic! :D So, you should be expecting to see "_The Penguin Animal Cracker_" Some time next week? Have an undying urge to make **Kanji** you're _girlfriend_ and/or_ wife_? Have some avid obsession with **animal crackers** and finding those _rare _ones? Well, then, I think this story might be just for you. :D (And I wouldn't really care if I get flames on that one or not. xD) [Inspired by this other Kanji crackfic on live journal. xD] (I'm pretty sure they aren't against the ToS, since when I first joined... I sorta rewrote the WHOLE ToS thing... so yeah. It's stuck in my head. :P)

And to Ms. Pierre Bouvier:

I wouldn't mind if you became my beta reader for that Aki story. :D

Well, that's all for now. Enjoy your weekend, and I will be back either Monday, or Tuesday with a new chapter. One shot… Whatever. Read and Review, and I'll be doing some chores that I have to finish in 4 hours (IMPOSSIBLE D; ) Well, bye. :D


	5. Promise Pt 2

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm back… And I guess I'll just talk about my day here… just to torture you guys! :D

So, like, it all started with French right? So, I was there, and we were doing those teacher rec.s and stuff like that, so the teacher called me up, and then she was like, "well you have the pre requisite to move on to French III, but from your score on the midterm (F) I think it'd be best if you just put down another language… Like Latin for example… But if you can raise your grade to a strong B, then I'll recommend you for French III and crap. So…yeah.. that sucked.. and then in Wrld. History… my teacher kept on adding "Would you like fries with tthat?" when ever someone wasn't paying attention and stuff. Like saying that if you don't pay attention, and stuff, and waste your education, then you'll end up working at a fast food joint. And then another student got into an argument and stuff with him, then I was talking with my bff(we apparently have the same name. D: ) and I kept on relaying msgs between him and this other dude who has the same name as us. And each and every time, I'd change, add, or make something up and stuff. xD Somehow it ended up being "So he said come over at 10, and come in through the 'back door'~!" xD and then like at the end of class, they like got together and then they were telling each other what they heard, and then my bff was like "She was making stuff up." Like after he did this wired step-cough like thing…xD then I was forced to go to some stupid study skills thing. All I did was do homework. HOW IS THAT STUDY SKILLS? D; and yeah. xDDDD But I got the Husky for Nintendogs during

French, so, I'm happy. That's enough about my day… :D And on with the disclaimer and story~ :D

**Disclaimer:** Wow… So, this… OMG! THEY SAID NEVER MORE~! :D:D :D :D OMG. Wow… anyway, Never more, and Persona 4 don't belong to me. They belong to the big guy (or girl) down… up… over… somewhere… it… at Atlus… :D D: so, you get the point right? :D Good… that's a good reader… :D

* * *

[Promise… pt.2]

* * *

**-------------------------------------RECAP!!!!!----------------------------------**

The way he put his hand on my shoulder, along with how he stared at me was awkward.

"S-Shirogane-kun…" He stuttered softly as he planted a somewhat awkward kiss on my lips.

It was all so sudden; it had left me in shock. I just sat there, eyes wide, wondering what the hell was going on.

.

He pulled away, expression serious. "You're a girl, aren't you?"

**----------------------------END RECAP!!!!!------------------------**

**

* * *

**

I stared at him with the same amount of seriousness in my expression as his, if not more. The atmosphere around us was tense. What made him assume I was a girl? My expression softened "Haha. What would make you think something so absurd?"

He was silent for a moment. "W-What ever you do, please don't think wrongly or get angry at me. When you were in the shower, a neighbor came over, asking for some shampoo…" Apparently my attempt to laugh it off wasn't working to well… "I knew you were in the shower at the time, and I contemplated whether or not I should wait until you were done, or just go in and get it. And I decided to just go in and get it, since I thought 'Well. There's no harm in doing so if he's a guy.' So I went in and when I went to go reach for the shampoo, I accidentally looked over and umm…" So that would explain where the shampoo went… But no why I was blushing profusely and not getting the urge to slap him right then and there… "I u-umm… Saw your physique… and I guess you can pretty much figure out the rest from there on…"

The only way I could think to respond was to just nod my head as if it hadn't bothered me, even though it had a lot.

He seemed to notice my inner turmoil and bowed deeply. "I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to…"

At a time like this, all I could do was let out a brief chuckle. "G-Get up… It feels a-awkward with you apologizing like that…"

His face slowly came into view with the utmost pitiful expression one could have. I reached over and ruffled his short hair and put on a reassuring smile. "D-Don't worry about it…"

He nodded slowly before biting his lip. "C-Could you answer a question for me…?"

I didn't respond.

"Why did you hide the fact that you're a girl from everyone at the station…?"

"Could you answer me this and keep a promise?" I leaned in close and my face became flushed. This really wasn't like me, but I had to get it out. "I-I… Sort of…"

"Like you…" He finished for me. "Same here… and I promise not to tell anyone about your secret…" He closed what little space remained between us by kissing me gently.

His goofy smile returned once again. "Along with **our **little secret…"

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it, but, since I'm nice, I'm gonna add some really random scene, in some really lame rp like play like style… and stuff… and I KNOW. THAT WAS SOO RUSHED (talking about what happens in the bonus section) but I still had to add it in there for a bit of humor~ :D

* * *

**-----------BONUS----------**

Adachi: *rolls over* So Naoto… You never told me… Why didn't you tell anyone at the station about umm… *points to her chest, causing her face to become red*

Naoto:………. *rolls over so that her back is facing him* ……….

Adachi: Heeeeeyyyyyy! C'mon…. Tell me...! *pokes her shoulder*

Naoto:……….

Adachi: *gets closer to her and embraces her* Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyy?

Naoto:…… *ducks under the blanket*

Adachi:……. Fine… be that way… *tries to pull the blanket off of the bed, and Succeeds....(:O)

Naoto: *face becomes redder* Adachi!!!!!

Adachi: ….. *evil grin* Say my name again…..

Naoto:…… *just so happens to look at the clock* Don't you think Dojima-san might be wondering where his coffee is…? It's been like 5 hours since we've left…

Adachi: (-insert this face here "O.O") Oh… shit… *scrambles to get out of bed and tries to hurriedly put his clothes back on*

Naoto: *chuckle, before getting out of bed to do the same*

Adachi: *grabs house keys* Naoto… (Insert this face here "O.O")

Naoto: *kisses Adachi* Thanks again… (Insert this face here "…well… a winking one…")

Adachi: *blushes*…. Y-yeah….

[both walk out hand in hand~]

FIN. D:

**----------- END BONUS----------**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yeah…. Some stuff happened between me telling you about me adding the random scence… yep… So, see, this is supposed to be completely innocent, since, of course, I am… :D And I don't write lemons… I get waayyy to embarssed just trying to get it onto paper. Not cuz I'm afraid someone might read it, but just cuz its… idk… I can like read it, and think it, I just can't… get it on paper/ word…. Strange… D; Maybe it's cuz I'm a…. WHOA! :D I should be releasing that Kanji crack fic soon! :D I'll try to do so today! :D So, YEAH~ :D Yeah… :D

Hope you enjoyed, cuz I absoutly enjoyed this one…two….3…5…shot… what not… :D chapter…. :D So, yeah. Read and Review. I'd love to see what you guys will say…

And I think the next one will be about nintendogs… like… a comedy… not that much of a… romance… stuff… I don't think…? :/ So, yeah. NIGHT. :D


	6. 28th Birthday

**A/N:** Ok… Well, here's the newest installment of Forbidden Love… Staring… Naoto Shirogane, age 15. Tohru Adachi age 28. And Ryotaro Dojima age 42.

So, on with the story? Oh, and I warn you… I used a lot of parent… THESE THINGS "( )" ok? So… It might get off of topic.. but bear with it. D; I did it late at night… and on my Ds too..D;

Oh, and this is in celebration of Adachi's 25th birthday… that was on the 1st… and I feel really… super bad since I missed it… D; so, yeah. D; So uhm… on with Disclaimer and then story with lots of "( )" in it. :D AND CAKE :D

**Disclaimer:** So, I'm like listening to Simple as That, right, blasting my ear drums out and.. well… ok… this doesn't go here… but uhm… I don't own P4. But uhm… yeah, it's like super good… and I wanna know how to do the dance! D;

* * *

[25th Birthday]

"Hmmm…" I muttered as I grabbed my cookbook from the counter. I walked towards the table and started to flip through it, _after_ I double checked that Adachi was going to the station today.

It was somewhat sad though… He even got the day off (All thanks to constantly begging Dojima about it), but he still went to work. Maybe it was because of that whole pork cutlet controversy we had not too long ago… (May I remind you, it _**wasn't **_very pretty) But, today was a special day for him, so it made no sense for him to spend it at work… Unless he somehow ended up falling for Dojima… And planning to leave me… (But that's in a completely different crack fic,,, Not this one… hopefully…)

I landed on a recipe for a simple yellow cake. Sounds good enough…

* * *

I brought my arm up to my forehead as I wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed. My eyes made their way to my finished… masterpiece? A four-tier, with 3 layers in each tier, cake (or something that resembled a wedding cake…) with… extraordinary designs… I might have over done it a bit…

But at least that was done with. All that was left to do was go and take care of his present while I awaited his arrival. I hurried into my room and closed the door behind me. I didn't see what the point was if I was the only one here… But I continued towards my dresser nonetheless. The bottom drawer opened easily and I took out the present I was hiding for some time: A really expensive red tie. Sort of like the one he has now (Actually, it's the same one, I just took it to Tatsumi Textiles, after I spotted it at Junes [¥ 200], for a bit of tailoring) But this one has a little message on the back (「Can you sniff this and tell me if it smells like Chloroform? *」it's an inside joke…) that only he can see when he goes to clip it on. (Unless Dojima takes into the interrogation room and pulls off his tie ever-so-slowly while he works his hand down…) Yeah, that tie you always see him wear, it's a clip-on. He really doesn't know how to tie a real one. (So much for having the most brains in the station…) It also explains why it's so crooked all the time. Not only does he not know how to tie a tie, but he can't even "clip-on" a clip-on tie!

I ran my fingers over the characters on the back of the tie and smiled. "Chloroform, huh?" I whispered softly. "Sure brings back memories…" (Refer to the investigation incident where some evidence was a rag, and we suspected that the perp used it to kidnap his victims…. Long Story…) My hands carefully folded the tie before I placed it in a rectangular shaped box.

Though, once I finished with that, I realized that I had no more time left to waste… I-I had to change into something else… (Lost a bet [last week])

My feet carried me over to Adachi's room and there it was… Suspiciously lying on the bed as if it was nothing out of the ordinary… The frilly lace, the poufy white apron… The thigh high black socks with white lace at the top and a black "cute" bow attached to the side… The head band with cat ears attached … It all pointed to one thing… A maid's outfit.

I shakily reached out to grab it so I could put it on.

Oh my. This was going to really test the limits of "**OUR** little secret"… I could just tell…

* * *

The door opened slowly, and I had to get into position. I sat down on my knees and bowed just as I heard footsteps come near.

"Welcome home master." I lifted my head only to see an extremely flushed Adachi, and a very wide eyed Dojima…

Oh… This will be quite tough to explain…

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Dojima started as he took a sip of the tea I had just served. "You lost a bet about what now!?"

"Who would make it on the cover of March's issue of Seventeen magazine…" Adachi said, quite bluntly, as he stuffed his mouth full of the cake I made for him. I held up the March issue of Seventeen (imported from America… Just to help with my English… nothing else… I swear!) I passed him the magazine.

He scanned the cover for a moment before speaking. "Flat abs and a great butt by spring break…" My face instantly became flushed. I didn't want him to know I was secretly reading the work out sections… He flipped through the pages. "I hooked up with this guy a lot, and one day we just had--…"

I snatched the magazine from him. "We get the point Dojima-san."

"And you're also saying…" He swallowed hard. "You're a girl…?"

I nodded my head slowly. Because of the whole catching-us-in-the-act incident, we evidently had to spill everything… Well not everything. Just the fact I was a girl. "Yes…"

He turned to Adachi. "And you haven't engaged in—…"

"No…" He replied. "We just live together. That's it." He lied. There was a lot more than just "living together" going on in this barely furnished apartment.

"Ok… I don't want to lose a partner so soon from… something like this…" He pointed to me. "So you've just been living together… Not dating?"

We were. "No." Adachi replied.

"Showering together?"

We did. "No."

"Sleeping together?"

Yep. "No."

A sigh came from Dojima and he stood up. :Might as well head back home, since I know I won't get anything else out of you until we go back into the interrogation room…" (I knew it! There was something going on.) He looked me over. "I'll see you at the office… and you should start going to school around now…" He walked towards the door. "And happy 28th birthday too…" He left, leaving us alone.

We remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Adachi turned towards me. He was blushing profusely. "So… umm… Want to do all those things Dojima-san asked about and I denied doing?"

My face became a deep shade of red and I looked away. "F-Fine… Just… Never mind…"

He smiled. "Well. I'll start off then." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Thank you for the tie… and the cake… and the awkward confrontation by Dojima-san…"

I chuckled. "Y-Yeah. Y-You're welcome… But uh…" I intertwined my hands with his as we headed towards the bathroom. "Happy 28th birthday Tohru."

"Thank you Naoto…" He picked up a towel on the way and leaned in close, holding the towel close to my face. "So…" He smirked. "Wanna smell it and tell me if It smells like chloroform?"

* * *

**A/N:** *THAT will be the famous line in a crack fic I really want to work on (adachi/souji) I really want it to be like non-con… but I'm not good at that kind of stuff…especially if it's with guys… So I'll try to make it like a fluff and what not… I'll see what I can do…

Anyway, what'cha think? The resulted from tremendous amount of sadness from missing the awesomest guys 25th birthday. D; So, yeah. D; hopefully you get the point.

Anyway, read and review… But I think this chapie… one shot… sucked…

But this song, Heartbeat, Hearbreak, is soo good… it's just that… I can barely understand what she's saying…

Heartbreak, heartbreak can't tell me goodbye? Idk. I should hang out with my cousins more often…

ANYWAY, Read AND REVIEW :D or else crazy 'dachi-sama will come and ra--… I mean… uhm… shove ya in a Tv. :D


	7. Without You

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm back once again. :D Happy? :D I hope so. :D Well.. I don't really have much to say besides… I DRANK A WHOLE BOTTLE OF WATER IN LIKE 10 MINUTES!!! :D And I like never drink water. At all. So this is soo amazing. (I must thank my neighbor later this week) :D but yeah.. that's it…

But uh… I couldn't really think of anything, so I'm like typing this as it comes to my head, meaning, … There's no rough draft like there usually is. D; So… yeah. Cuz normally when I do I rough draft, I change it a bit as I type it, but since I don't have one, it's just the way it is. D; Which is something I actually hate doing. But, I just don't feel like moving..since my stomach hurts from drinking so much, and playing with the baby. :D (my neighbors.)

**Disclaimer:** So fly.. doesn't belong to me… Neither does Kimura Ryo… (I WISH. He's sooo adorable… cute… and like hot. :D I heart him soo much. :D and he's like… the awesomest person to hit the face of the earth, besides Naoto and Adachi… :D and crackfics… :D )I don't know what that has to do with the story, but I don't own these people.. D; Atlus does. Well, at least Adachi and Naoto. Not so fly and Ryo-san. :D But I do own this cosplay that I got in the mail today. It's superb. :D

* * *

[Without You…]

My feet carried me across the living room. Just awaiting Adachi's arrival. I just couldn't stop pacing. I was so worried.

Because of what happened during his birthday, and that whole Dojima thing… I've just been worried he might leave me… And there was really no way I could voice my concerns.

I ran a hand through my short blue hair. I just needed him to come home soon. My eyes gazed up at the clock that I forced him to buy. It was only 4:15. He'd be home in about 5 minutes. But if he was on a cabbage run… again… It'd be about another 10 or so…

The minutes went by at a deafening pace. But still, there was no Adachi. I stayed in my spot at the door. Waiting for him to come.

Two hours went by, and by then, I realized something: he wasn't coming home. I felt the tears well up behind my eyes. So… It must've been true that Adachi was falling for Dojima. I bet they must be in the interrogation room by now. I quickly wiped away a tear that managed to escape, before retreating to the room we once shared.

Just getting on the bed made the tears come faster than ever. I didn't bother wiping the tears away this time. I let my body fall on the bed. I felt so bad for my self. Falling in love so easily like that. He was my everything, and yet, now that he's gone… I have nothing…

I buried my face in his pillow. At a time like this, the only person who could stop me from crying so much would be him. My forbidden lover. But I didn't care if he came back for me or for his things so he could move in with Dojima.

I just wanted to hold him in my heart until I couldn't hold him in my arms again. I loved him. And I thought that he loved me. But here I am, all alone… and pretty much useless.

I squeezed the pillow, the one Adachi always slept on, as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Naoto…?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off. "Naoto… Wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the little amount of light in the room. "Adachi…?" His figure was clearly visible in front of me now. I quickly embraced him as I let the tear that stung my eyes fall freely. "I-I'm… so scared…"

His face grew worried. He rubbed my back gently as he let me sob on him. "Why are you so scared…?" He rested his chin on my head.

I wiped a few tears away before I spoke up. "I'm scared because of what happen during your birthday. I don't want anyone else to have your heart. I want it all to myself. I don't want anyone else to kiss your lips. I want to be the only one to kiss them. I don't want anyone else to be in your arms. I want them to be for me, and only for me. I don't want anyone else to be the one you love. I love you so much, and I want you to love me the same." I looked up at him from where I was, though, I doubt he would've noticed. I bit my lip. "I'm so scared because… I don't want anyone else to take my place…" I whispered softly.

I was suddenly pulled away. This was it. He's just going to drop me like this. I could just tell. "You idiot…" He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Never in a million years did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect; someone who'd make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be; someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me…" He held me close, "a whole new reason to breathe…"

I slowly pulled away from him, and looked into his dull colored eyes. "But then... Where were you all this time…?"

"Oh, Dojima-san got drunk, and I had to help him home." He chuckled. "Not such a good idea to leave a drunken detective like him alone on the streets y'know."

I looked away for a moment, before looking back up at him. "S-So… You couldn't live without me…?" I asked, still unsure about things.

He smiled in response. "Without you, tomorrow wouldn't be worth the wait and yesterday wouldn't be worth remembering." He kissed me again. "I love you Naoto Shirogane. You're my everything, and if I didn't have you, I'd be back at square one, with nothing. All I ever want is you. My mind is always filled with thoughts of you. Dammit, if I could marry you, I'd do so right here and now. I love you now, and I always will." He kissed my forehead before he took off his coat and tie, and started to work on unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his pants alone. Once he got his shirt off he looked over at me, and pushed me down on the bed and straddled my stomach, careful not to crush me. He pinned my arms down and flashed me his goofy smile. "You need to get some sleep. You look a mess." He nuzzled my neck. "But then again, you still look just as nice as you did before you started crying." He gave me a quick, lingering kiss, before rolling off of me. He fluffed the pillow beneath his head and pulled the covers up on me, and then snuggled close to me. "Good night Naoto."

"Good night Tohru." I said faintly as I drifted off into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** AGH! THAT SUCKED. D; well, at least I think it did. Idk about you guys. So, what'cha think? :/ Last minute thing. Oh, and I give credit to myhotcomments for like a two or 3 of those little words and what not they said to each other. :D Helped a lot.. I guess…?

Anyways, read and review. D; Cuz I'm beat. So, I'm going to bed. (HAH. My first update at 12 in the morning! :D)

Night. Don't forget to R&R

OH! And Since you have finished this one shot..chapter..whatnot..whatever... Maybe you could go check out my crakc fic "_My Orange Love_" Like orange colored objects? Like making out with basketballs? LOVE Kou? Like practicing moves on a ball and then end up having to put those moves to action on the actual person? Like fondling balls? Love them balls just as much as Kou? And think that a basketball has winked at you while you passed the gym? Well then, I think this is the perfect one fer ya. :D


	8. Nightmare

**A/N:** Ok! :D I'm back… after 3 days… :D and yeah. But only this time, I'm here with what I personally think is some lame ass chapter... oneshot. BUT. I'm actually typing this as I'm doing my French, my chapter 14 outline (I swear, that thing is LOOOONNNNGGGG), an essay on the Russian Revolution, and a map and 3 questions, social, political, and economic for my Current Event… :D D; so…yeah… Let's just hope I don't die in the process! :D So, shall we get on with the lame story? :D

QUESTIONS:

Is Adachi ever gonna go evil and end up breaking poor Naoto's heart, or is this an AU Adachi who's always nice? -Roxius

PFFT. No. He is... DUDE. I don't wanna spoil it fer ya. But, this isn't an AU Adachi whose always nice. As you can see in this fanfic. :P Well... he is nice in this one, but I guess later on, something happens with him.. and long story. :P

**Disclaimer:** ::::DDDD I don't own persona 4… nor do I own the money to possibly have Kimura Ryo-san come to the states to come spend a day with me for my sweet 16. D; (insert really sad face here)… nor do I own the resources to get him either… D; Anyone wanna help? :D (Gots 11mths ppls 11 months! D: )

OH! And this is told from Adachi's point of view. :D idk if I'll be foreshadowing to what ever happens or not… or if it's just a nightmare. OH! And it also explains the horrible explanation of things… even though he is 28… he still can't perfectly describe things…

Oh… and It's been a while since I've played person.. so My stuff might be a bit off. D; especially with all this fighting shit. I suck at that kind of stuff. D:

* * *

[Nightmare]

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked around a bit, thinking I was still at home. It took a while, but it finally came to me that I was no where near home.

The surrounding area was covered in a thick fog, and the sky was a blackish reddish color. The place was somewhat familiar. Magatsu Inaba perhaps? The one that haunted my dreams. I tried standing up, but I failed. I looked down and noticed I was tied down to a chair with that all too familiar yellow police tape. It was no use trying to break free, since I knew it was too strong for me.

Soon, the fog cleared a bit, making things a bit more visible. I saw a group of kids… Souji, Rise, Kanji, Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie, and Naoto. I tried calling out to Naoto, so she could possibly get me out of this, but my mouth was also covered in the tape.

There started talking.

"So, who's going to fight the shadow?" Souji asked, looking around at everyone in the group.

"I'll go senpai." Kanji said, stepping up after a long moment of silence.

Naoto only shook her head. "No… I'll go."

Kanji was shocked. "Whoa! You c-can't go! You'll get killed!"

She only let out a sigh, before looking at the leader. "I'll go. Besides… There's some unfinished business that I have to attend to…"

_No!_ I wanted to scream out, but couldn't.

After a moment of consideration, Souji nodded solemnly. "Ok. Naoto will go in." He turned to Rise. "Rise, take care of support."

"Sure thing senpai!" She said rather cheerfully. "If you're in danger at all, just say the word, and we'll send someone in to go get you." She said to Naoto.

She only nodded and adjusted her hat. "Well… I'll see you guys later…" She pulled out her gun, and watched as everyone backed out of view.

It was silent. She and I were the only ones in the room. Not too long after, soft footsteps could be heard. Naoto only smiled. "Long time no see…" She got ready to shoot at any moment.

A shadowed figure stepped out in front of her. From what I could tell, it looked just like her. Same short hair. Same hat. Same uniform belonging to Yasogami High. Just… only a shadow…

It slowly brought its hands together and started to clap. "Good job. 'Naoto Shirogane' I thought you'd never come." Its voice was the same. It suddenly sped towards her with no warning and shooting a few rounds, all of which she dodged.

"Is that all you've got?" She said, slowly aiming at her shadowed self.

"No… Not at all…" It said. It laughed and Omikuji appeared behind it.

"Naoto!" Rise said from where ever she was. "Watch out. The shadow will continuously use those Omikuji until it runs out of SP. Try using a high level healing spell like Mediarahan to combat the damage you might take. You should be able to attack once it runs out of SP."

Naoto only nodded, and guarded herself as the Omikuji were sent in her direction. ((**A/n**: Never knew fortunes could possibly kill you… :O)) They cut her pretty badly, tearing through her sleeves in the process. "Ngh…" She said, once the attack subdued. Blood slowly dripped from her wounds as she casted Mediarahan. A green light encircled her. When is disappeared, her wounds still weren't healed, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

It was too much for me. I tried looking away, but for some reason, my eyes wouldn't move.

The attack from the shadow continued for about 10 more turns, leaving Naoto with more and more lacerations, abrasions, and puncture wounds all over her body, and only the simple Mediarahan to stop the bleeding.

"I see you've had enough…" Naoto said, trying to catch her breath, once seeing that the shadow had run out of SP.

"That's just what you'd like to think…" It said before running towards her. The shadows mouth collided with her, leaving her wide eyed.

All was silent until muffled painful cries came out of her mouth.

"NAOTO!" I screamed once the police tape fell from my mouth.

A round saw like object came out of the shadows mouth, slowly cutting into Naoto's flesh. Blood was pouring out of her wounds, slowly forming a puddle under her feet.

She struggled to get away, but failed when the shadow pulled away and brought a sharp object to her head.

By now, the police tape that held me to the chair had fallen. I scrambled to my feet and over to Naoto.

"Naoto!" I screamed as I ran towards her, trying my hardest to at least avert the shadows attention.

It worked… For a second. "Aww. Look. It's Lame ol' Adachi. Seems as if he's been sitting there and watching the whole time. What a _great_ boyfriend he is. Not even bothering to get up and save you." It said as it turned her head in my direction.

She was crying. Her tears mixed with the blood that came from her mouth. Her mouth… Looked like the Black Dahlia's. She tried reaching out to me, but the shadow stopped her.

"Now, now. Be a good girl and stay still." She dropped the sharp object, seeing that it was too insufficient to do the job, but instead picked up Naoto's gun and pointed it towards her head.

Her eyes grew wide in fear as she stood face to face with the barrel of her gun.

"Now say bye bye~!" The trigger was pulled and Naoto fell to her puddle of blood. The shadow smiled and let out a laugh. "What a weakling!"

The tears poured out of my eyes as I ran towards Naoto's dead body. She was still warm to the touch. "N-Naoto… I-I'm…" I held her hand, and it tightened slightly. My face instantly lit up. S-She was still alive! "Oh… Thank god…!" I cried as I held her hand close to my chest. I kissed it gently. "I'll go get you some he--…"

"Oh… She's still alive…?" She shadow walked back towards us and hovered it's foot over Naoto's head. "Any last words, 'Naoto-kun'?"

"T…. T-Tohru…" She tightened her grip on my hand, trying to fight the pain and fear that took over her body. "I… Love… You…" And with that, the shadow slammed it's food down on her head, crushing her skull. It pulled out Naoto's gun and shot her, just to make sure she was dead. It looked at me and smiled. "We'll meet again… But next time… It won't be here…" It turned and disappeared just as the group ran in.

"Oh… god…" Rise gasped once she saw Naoto. She turned away and ran out, with Yukiko and Chie in tow.

Tears immediately formed in Kanji's eyes. "N-Naoto…" He slowly walked towards her dead body. "…" He looked up and saw me. His expression was furious. "DAMMIT. I should've known it was you Adachi!" He grabbed me by the collar. "You're going to pay for killing her!" He screamed. He held up his fist, but put it down when Souji walked over and shook his head.

"Adachi wasn't the one who killed her…" He said; looking down at my lost lover. "The shadow did…"

"But… But…"

"He's only here because he tried to save her. But he failed in trying to do so…"

I didn't nod my head, but instead, cried like there wasn't a tomorrow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Tohru…?" The voice said softly. It sounded familiar. It… It was Naoto's voice! I turned around but met with nothing.

* * *

"Tohru…?" The voice said again, more concerned. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at a worried Naoto.

"N-Naoto!" I cried as I quickly embraced her.

She was taken aback. "What! What's gotten into you…?" She asked, slowly ruffling my hair.

"I-I had… a nightmare… and… and you died…!" I said in between sobs. "I was so afraid that I had lost you!"

She chuckled, but rested her chin on my head. "Don't worry." She kissed me. "I'll always be by your side, no matter what." He hugged me and gave me a quick kiss before pulling away. "Why don't you go clean yourself up, while I take care of these sheets you just so happened to wet?" She smiled and waited until I was off, to start working on the bed.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom, recalling what that shadow said. "_We'll meet again… But next time… It won't be here…_" What did it mean by that? I looked down at my hands. There was dried blood on them. My feet quickly carried me to the sink and I proceed to wash it off. I looked at my self in the mirror as I dried off my hands.

Out of all the shit I've been through… This was by far the worst…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. That's the end. I failed… horribly. This is why I should just step away from the horror stories, to prevent me from having nightmare. And that's where this story came from. I had a nightmare last night about Naoto… and she died the same way… It woke up up like 15 mintues before I had to get up… but… it was like really creepy, and I sorta almost cried. D;

So y'see, if you have writers block for 3 days straight, and you just can't figure out what to write about before the next deadline, try turning one of your dreams into a story… if you can remember your dreams… :D But yeah. I gotta go… do nothing. D;

Ttyl. And R&R! :D or else that shadow will come to you and do the same it did to Naoto… O.o… oh shit… I'm scaring my self now…D; anyways… bai~


	9. First Day at School

**A/N:** Wow... It's been a year, hasn't it? :/

Ok, if you guys haven't noticed, I actually reviewed my own story… I know super lame. But, for those of you who didn't see it…

Well, I don't know, since I forgot what it said and I don't feel like looking it up again. ANYWAY.

The reason why I haven't updated in 5o gazillion million billion trillion years was because the day before, or the day of, or during those 3 days! My former best friend (she was still my friend though) died. So, yeah. It got me pretty badly. And it made it a whole lot worse seeing as though the step dad who seemed to be like the nicest guy ever, was the one who killed her and her family… and yet not his mom. Though, he did call the police after he shot them. That doesn't make him a good person though. So, hopefully, if he hasn't already been, he get's butt raped by the guys in jail, and gets a horrible case of AIDS, Ghonerra (I spelled that wrong!), and all those other STDS combined to make one huge powerful STD. And I hope he some how gets the virtually destroyed Small Pox… AND somehow contracts a very very super horrible/awesome case of Ebloa. And then I hope he dies a slow and painful death of a cardiac arrest after being butt raped with a broom coated in Special K and maybe some meth. :] EFF HIM. D;

Anyway, yes, so I've been gone because of that. Not only that, but my 8th grade French teacher died. And so did Michael Jackson… :/

ANYWAY, we need to move on don't we? And just so that you know, this story will soon begin to follow the whole P4 thing… story line… sorta. :/ And soon, I'll just be copying the dialogue, but totally having Naoto BSing it… … yeah… you'll understand once it gets to that part. Now, on to the disclaimer and what not? :/

**Discalimer:** I don't own Adachi, or Naoto… or anything else. :/

'Cept this here laptop that I'm typing this on… and this awesome ben and jerry's cake batter ice cream that is totally spoiling my dinner. :D

On with the story! :D

* * *

[First Day at School]

I woke up extra early today, seeing as though this was the first day that I would be attending Yasogami High. After about 30 minutes, I was all set to go. Though, the only problem was that I still had another 2 hours until school started…

"Good Morning…" I said cheerfully as I sat at the table sipping my tea as Adachi trudged in.

"Good Morn--! Why… Why are you wearing that!?" He asked, surprised at my outfit.

I looked down at my uniform. "Wearing what?" I asked, quite clueless.

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform for Yasogami High!? Why aren't you wearing the girls'!?

I took another sip of my tea before I replied. "Because, as far as everyone else is concerned, I'm a boy. Only you and Dojima know I'm a girl." I glanced at the newspaper before setting it down. "Besides, everyone at the station believes that I'm a boy. So, if I were to go to school as a girl, they'd find out about my secret and I'd be sent back to HQ."

He only nodded before he took the newspaper out of my hand. "Well, then I guess I won't be seeing you at the station today… will I?"

* * *

"I'm Shirogane Naoto… and it's nice to meet you…" I said, a bit unsurely as I glanced around at all the first year girls that were either smiling or giggling. I felt really uncomfortable, but I ignored it as I took my seat next to a girl who almost passed out when I sat down.

"Ohmigod! I can't believe she gets to sit next to THE Detective Prince!" One girl exclaimed.

"I know!" Another girl squealed.

Today… was most definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

After class I rushed back to the station. I walked into Dojima's office, catching them both off guard. "Shirogane… Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Dojima said, setting his pen down.

"Class is over." I responded nonchalantly.

"Oh…" He replied then went back to his work.

"Anyway…" Adachi started. "How was your day?"

"…" I remained silent.

"I guess I'll take that as an Ok…" He smiled then straightened his things. He stood up shortly after. "Shall we go?"

I nodded, eager to leave.

* * *

"Hmm…? What was that…?" Tohru said, smirking.

"I-It's… quite t-tenacious…!" I tried to get out.

"Really now?" He pushed me up against the wall, and nuzzled my neck.

"Y-Yes… N-Now… can I do my homework…?"

He pinned my hand above my head before he kissed me gently. "Dunno about that Miss. Shirogane…"

"I see… So, it won't work…" I said apathetically.

He frowned a little before he released me. "I just wanted to have some fun beforehand…"He pouted as I smirked.

I let out a sigh seeing as though he wouldn't stop pouting. "Fine. I won't do my homework. Happy now?"

"No…" He stopped pouting, but a smirk appeared on his face. "Though I would be if…" He let his voice trail off.

"Ugh. This is putting a delay in me starting my homework…" I rolled my neck and stretched a bit. I smirked as I looked at him. "I hope you're prepared!" I said before I chased him into the bedroom.

Well… Today didn't seem to be as bad as I thought it would be…

**

* * *

**

A/N

:… Really… Did they really have to do that? :/ I mean, she's like a little kid!!! Oh… haha…she's 16 at the time… and Adachi is still old. :/

Either way, R&R, and I'll try to write and update when I have the time since we're starting research papers tomorrow! :D YAY!

… I'm gonna go die…

Well, tell me how it was and bye.


	10. A Lost Friend

**A/N: **I'm back. And with a chapter that should've been released BEFORE the first day of school chapter. But, oh well, she can get out of school for this, right? :D But, that must be a VERY late graduation we're talking about here…

And, if you're wondering, this totally happened to me, just I was going to my brother's graduation instead of a friends, and uh, yeah. It was horrible, and only like what? AFTER September did I find out that his ex girlfriend did it. I still didn't forgive him. And I hold it against him (and then we went out, broke up and he's just as annoying as ever. End of story). So, yeah. I thought this would've been something…. Depressing to add to the series. And then yes, it will go along the story line with Naoto BSing everything. :D How's that?

So, uh, enjoy? I'd suppose? :D Uh, yeah… and be sure to look out for a new Persona series story… in the near future! :D

Disclaimer: It's love. Your love. Love yourself. Or else. ;D I don't own that song, nor do I own these characters, but I do own the experience. ;D… that should be a sad face… ):

* * *

[A Lost Friend]

Today, even if it was rather late, was the day of my friend's graduation. A happy day of sorts. Though along with it being my friend's graduation, it was also the last day that we would be spending in Tokyo. Besides, I had to get back to school (even though I'm perfectly fine with staying here), right?

We got up early so that we would have enough time to finish packing and to get ready. Our plan was to simply put all of our things near the door, go to the graduation, stay for the party, go back to the hotel room to pick up our bags, and take an overnight train back to Inaba. Simple, right? Not really since Tohru apparently misplaced one of his favorite socks.

"Tohru!" I stood in the doorway waiting for him to find his "prized possession". I was wearing a simple white blouse and some nice black dress pants with some black flats. Just something quick and easy to put on and take off. "We're going to be late!"

A head popped up from the side of the bed with a worried, yet annoyed expression. "But I _need_ these socks! If I don't have them, I'll die!" The head disappeared again.

I sighed. "You won't die." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to my left, and coincidentally, his favorite socks just so happened to be there. I strolled over to them and held them up. "Look. I found them, now can we go?"

The head appeared on the other side of the bed, but this time with n excited smile. "Omigod! Naoto!" He jumped up and almost tackled me in the process of trying to get to his socks. "I. Love. You. So. Much! What would I ever do without you?"

"You would probably die from suffocation from not cleaning up." I said not really caring much about his excitement. I looked down at my watch. "Ok, enough chit-chat! We need to head out now!"

"Whoa! Wait!" Adachi said in surprise as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Ah, yes. Train rides. Extremely soothing and comforting… if you're an elder. If not, it's along the lines of pure hell. Especially if the ride lasts for another hour and a half.

I looked over at Adachi who was fast asleep (probably dreaming about his socks) and let out a brief sigh. If only I had the ability to sleep through almost anything, but sadly, I don't. In response, I pulled out my iPod and my phone so I could listen to music while I text!

Now the question is, who can I text? I scrolled through the list of people I had last sent a text to just to see who would be most likely to respond to my messages. No one really, realizing a majority of them wake up around five… in the afternoon. So, I decided to do the next best thing: Who's inbox could I spam? And there was only one person, a foreigner actually, whose inbox I could spam. His name: Bob.

Before I started, I sent him a warning. "Hey, Bob, just so that you know, I'm going to be spamming your inbox until I get bored of it or reach my destination." I added a smiley face for good measure, before I sent it.

Now that that was done, what would I spam his inbox with? I looked down at the iPod in my hand and smiled. I'd spam his inbox with the lyrics to the songs I'm listening to!

And hour and twenty-five minutes passed as I continuously spammed his inbox. He never replied, so I just thought he was busy with something like he always is.

Though just as I got off the train with a now fully awake Adachi, I realized something quite critical…

The lyrics I had spammed his inbox with were from love songs. Not only that, but he has a crazy girlfriend…

Let's just hope he brushes it off as me joking around like I always do.

* * *

The graduation went well and party was quite impressive. Though, I give kudos to the cake since it was by far the best thing at the party.

Everything was going well until we were on the train ride back home. Once again, Adachi was all settled for the long ride back, only this time, snoring was included. I pulled out my iPod and changed the song to You by KAT-TUN before I switched it to Daite Senorita by Yamashita Tomohisa. And of course, nothing goes better with Daite Senorita than texting. So I pulled out my phone and prepared to do just that.

Though, once I did, I noticed I had about three missed alerts. Meaning, I had about 3 texts and apparently 2 were from Bob. A smile grew onto my face as I thought of how he'd react, but as I opened it to read it, my smile soon disappeared.

_Ok heres how it goes you are a weird stalker and you scare me I DON'T LIKE YOU and your breath smells really bad you need MOUTHWASH seriously leave me alone!_

My mood suddenly went from good to bad. I was pissed, be even though I was, I decided to read the other message he sent me.

_You walk like a retarded dinosaur and you creep me out._

That was it. I had it with him. He totally pissed me the fuck off. Like, how was I supposed to know I would get a response like this for something that we typically did to each other on a daily basis? Especially since we'd joke around like that too!

Tears began to fall uncontrollably as I sat there, clutching my phone. My mind was pretty much blank except for the few questions that flew through it.

Does he really mean that? Did someone else steal his phone and text that to me just so that our friendship would be ruined? Why did he have to say it in such a mean way? Was he lying when he told me that he actually cared how I felt just a few weeks ago? Did he plan for this day to happen from the day we met? Were all those late night phone conversations for nothing? Was he just pretending to be my best friend this whole time so that he could easily mess with my feelings? If so, then why was it me? Why wasn't it his girlfriend that got all the wrath or maybe even some of his friends? Why just me?

I knew I had to remain clam and think rationally, but I just couldn't. I felt betrayed, lost, lonely, and above all, majorly depressed. I soon began to jump to conclusions. Did everyone hate me? Are all my friends pretending to be my friend so that they could all just betray me in the end?

I looked over at Adachi who was fast asleep and began to wonder. Did he really love me? I couldn't be sure. Yet, with all of my friends, I couldn't be sure if they wanted to be my friend or just use me so that they could mess with my emotions.

After about a few minutes of thinking irrational thoughts and quietly sobbing, as to not distract Adachi or any of the other passengers, I quickly wiped my tears away and turned my phone off. I opted to sit in silence until we had finally arrived in Inaba.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early, seeing as though I couldn't sleep throughout the night. Thankfully, it was still dark outside, giving me about three hours until Adachi woke up. I could use this time to just run away, seclude myself from the outside world, just for a few days though. And surely enough, school and work can wait. I might even just move back in with Grandfather.

I quietly made my way over to my drawer and pulled out enough clothes for my five day get away. Once I was all packed, I made my way to the kitchen and made an elaborate breakfast for Adachi, seeing as this may be the last I ever make for him, and just made a simple piece of toast for myself.

As I slipped on my shoes, I took one last look at the apartment. I surely wouldn't forget the fun times I had while living here. I slowly opened the door and let out a sigh before I stepped out.

"Naoto…?" A sleepy voice called out from the moderately dark room. A sleepy Adachi appeared moments later. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him for a moment before tightening my grip on my bag. I stayed silent for a while before I couldn't stand it any longer. A tear rolled down my cheek. "You're just like Bob, aren't you? You… You don't love me. You're just messing with me, aren't you!" I shouted the last part before Adachi suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"What ever made you think that?" He sounded serious as he tightened his grip. I remained silent. "Who told you that!" He asked more assertively this time.

"Bob… It's all his fault…" I said softly, trying not to cry.

"What did he say?" He pulled me away and stared at me.

"He said things that hurt my feelings and made me rethink things?" I replied after a while.

He let out a sigh. "Who give a fuck about what the foreigner says?" His hands squeezed my arms. "Just because he told you off and stopped being friends with you doesn't mean that everyone else hates you or doesn't love you." He brought a hand up and wiped away a tear. "You know that I love you so much. You know that I would die without you. You know that the Inaba police station wouldn't be able to work on the case without you there. And what about all the girls that have fallen for you? Do you want to hurt them too? Are you just going to leave them before you even tell them the truth about yourself?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to absorb everything he said.

"Don't you ever say stupid stuff like that again." He snatched the bag out of my hands. "Now get yourself back inside the house. You're taking the day off."

"Why…?" I asked even though I was sort of glad I didn't have to go.

"So that you can understand that there are people in this world who love you and wouldn't want for you to leave them." His expression lightened a bit. "Now go on, get inside, the sooner we can get this over with the sooner you can get back to what ever the hell you wanted to do."

**

* * *

A/N:** Omg. That sucked, but I saw it in a pile of stories I had, and I was like I NEED TO RELEASE THIS! And I must say, this is the way I reacted, not how she would've… at least I don't think. :/ And now I'm beginning to think this was a useless chapter… Oh well. :/

So, uh, that's the end of it. And those text messages were exactly the same as the ones I had received. Needless to say, Bob is no longer in her life, but unfortunately, I still have yet to rid myself of that guy. Just kidding in case he's reading this….or am I? :O

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can get around to playing P4 and adding more to this!

After I finish my 17th play through of P3. :]

So, uh, yeah. :D Bye.


End file.
